


Mój drogi, kochany Winnetou

by Artur_Tadeusz



Category: Pan Samochodzik Series - Zbigniew Nienacki
Genre: Las, M/M, Nocne rozmowy, bardzo-pseudo-indiański-styl, i inne podobne okoliczności, jezioro, łatka do książki
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-02-01 01:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12693978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artur_Tadeusz/pseuds/Artur_Tadeusz
Summary: Łatka do książki „Pan Samochodzik i Niewidzialni”, czyli co wydarzyło się w drodze do domu Wągrowskiego. Cóż... nie jest to może najlepszy tekst, ale po prostu potrzebowałam tego pairingu...





	Mój drogi, kochany Winnetou

**Author's Note:**

> „(…) Ale i ja, i Winnetou lubimy chodzić nocą po lesie.”  
> „Skinąłem głowa na Winnetou i przepadliśmy w lesie. (…) W milczeniu i bezszelestnie szliśmy ledwie dostrzegalną ścieżką wzdłuż brzegów Jeziora Bądze. Za nami została połać młodych buków, zaczął się wysokopienny sosnowy bór. Wypełniony ciemnością pachniał wonią wiosny – surowym zapachem mchów i porostów. Kochałem ten zapach i nocną ciszę, bo przynosi szum drzew, szelest myszy buszujących w igliwiu i suchych liściach. Ileż bym dał za to, aby móc wiele takich nocy spędzić u boku Winnetou w mazurskich puszczach, nad niebieskawo-zielonymi toniami jezior. Ale nie mogłem porzucić swej pracy w ministerstwie, kochałem bowiem także i piękno zawarte w starych dziełach sztuki i książkach. Kochałem przeszłość tak samo jak teraźniejszość, jak las i wodę.”(1)

**Mój drogi kochany Winnetou** (2)

 

  Odeszliśmy lasem około półtora kilometra od obozowiska i skręciliśmy nad brzeg, który w tym miejscu był niski i tworzył malutką schowaną w trzcinach zatoczkę. Tuż za naszymi plecami górowała ciemna ściana lasu, a przed nami rozpościerał się widok na jezioro. Światło księżyca odbijało się od zmarszczonej przez słaby wiatr wody i roziskrzało załamania fal.

  Zeszliśmy na wąski pas nadbrzeżnego piasku; Winnetou zdjął swoją zieloną wojskową pałatkę i rozłożył ją na ziemi. Usiedliśmy blisko siebie, stykając się ramionami, a Winnetou nakrył moje dłonie swoimi. Odwróciłem twarz w jego stronę i nasze spojrzenia spotkały się.

  - Mój brat, Szara Sowa, czekał tak samo jak ja – powiedział Winnetou.

  - Winnetou zna myśli swojego brata tak samo dobrze jak on sam – odpowiedziałem i uśmiechnąłem się, ponieważ cieszyłem się, że nie musimy już dłużej skrywać przed sobą swych uczuć. – Mój brat wie, że tęskniłem za czystymi wodami jeziora, za lasami i księżycową nocą. Mój brat zna też serce Szarej Sowy, więc wie, że tęskniłem za Winnetou.

  - Serce Winnetou otwarte jest dla mojego brata. Ja również tęskniłem za Szarą Sową.

  Nachyliłem się lekko do niego i pocałowałem go. Przyznam, że zrobiłem to nieco nieśmiało, ale Winnetou znał mnie lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny i nie musiałem przed nim udawać. Podniósł lewą dłoń na mój kark i lekko wplótł palce w moje włosy. Odwzajemniłem mu podobnym gestem i poczułem, że lekko się uśmiecha.

  Gdy odsunęliśmy się od siebie, w oczach Winnetou migotały iskierki. Przez chwilę siedzieliśmy w ciszy, ciesząc się własną bliskością i spokojem nocy. Mój wzrok, przyzwyczajony do mroku, rozróżniał ciemniejszą od nieba, poszarpaną linię lasu na przeciwległym brzegu. W gałęziach drzew i w trzcinach szumiał wiatr, a fale rozlewały się po piasku z tajemniczo śpiewnym szmerem.

  - Szara Sowa jest wrażliwy na otaczającą go przyrodę – odezwał się Winnetou.

  Nie odpowiedziałem, czekając ciągu dalszego.

  - Wiem o czym myśli teraz mój brat, choć nie mówi tego głośno – rzekł po dłuższej chwili ciszy. – Wiem, bo Winnetou myśli o tym samym i pragnie by jego wigwam był wigwamem Szarej Sowy przez wszystkie księżyce w roku.

  Ścisnąłem jego dłoń i skinąłem głową.

  - Winnetou jest rysownikiem i może utrzymać swój wigwam w leśnych ostępach. Szara Sowa zaś, choć chciałby żyć jak jego brat, musi pozostać w wielkich betonowych domach.

  - Szara Sowa ma dwie miłości, czyż nie? – zapytał Winnetou.

  - Szara Sowa nie potrafi żyć bez swojego brata, ale kocha też swoją pracę, tak samo jak Winnetou kocha swoją – odwróciłem twarz w jego stronę i spojrzałem mu w oczy. – Gdybym tylko mógł obie te miłości spełniać w wigwamie mego brata, nie miałbym powodu by wracać do głośnych i dusznych domów bladych twarzy. Czy mój brat mi wierzy?

  - Winnetou wierzy swojemu bratu, ale jego serce smuci się na myśl o rozstaniu. A Szara Sowa myli się – jego miłością, tą, o której mówił Winnetou, jest przygoda.

  Oh, jak dobrze znał mnie mój przyjaciel! Sam chyba nie do końca zdawałem sobie sprawę z prawdziwości jego słów dopóki ich nie wypowiedział. Czy gdyby moja praca polegała na ocenie dzieł sztuki, nie potrafiłbym porzucić jej i w odległym Złotym Rogu przyjmować pojedynczych zleceń, tak jak robił to Winnetou? Czy nie  pożegnałbym z ulgą szarego budynku Ministerstwa Kultury i Sztuki? Ale moja praca dawała mi nie tylko zarobki, ale też stałą styczność z wydarzeniami niezwykłymi i tajemniczymi, które prowadziły mnie na szlak przygody. A przygoda była, zgodnie ze słowami Winnetou, moją miłością. Sam przed sobą ze wstydem odkrywałem, że być może była moją największą miłością.

  Oczy Winnetou błądziły po mojej twarzy, a on sam starał się zrozumieć moje uczucia.

  - Być może Winnetou zna duszę Szarej Sowy lepiej niż on sam – rzekłem cicho i opuściłem głowę.

  Mój przyjaciel milczał długo, namyślając się najwyraźniej nad odpowiedzią. Nie wiem czy patrzył na mnie czy może wpatrywał się w ciemną linie horyzontu lub śledził wzrokiem błyski światła migające na załamaniach fal, bowiem patrzyłem w dół. Czułem się trochę jak winny, oczekujący na wyrok. Gdy mój przyjaciel przemówił, głos miał spokojny z odrobiną skrywanego smutku.

  - Mój brat boi się, że swoimi uczuciami zniszczy inne uczucia. Szara Sowa jednak nie ma powodu do lęku. Rozumiem swojego brata i pragnę, by był on szczęśliwy. Szara Sowa nie zamieszka nad jeziorem, a Winnetou nie powróci na stałe do wielkich osad białych ludzi, ale bez względu na wszystko będzie czekał na swojego brata. A gdy Szara Sowa trafi na trop przygody, będzie wiedział, że może liczyć na Winnetou, który na wezwanie przyjaciela wyruszy na każdy szlak i przebędzie każdą drogę.

  - Mój wigwam na zawsze pozostanie wigwamem Winnetou – odpowiedziałem prosto.

  Przez chwilę jeszcze siedzieliśmy razem na brzegu jeziora, ale w końcu poczucie obowiązku kazało nam ruszyć w drogę do wsi. Nie mogliśmy przecież powrócić do obozu bez informacji o Wągrowskim.

 

(1) Obydwa cytaty: Zbigniew Nienacki, _Pan Samochodzik i Niewidzialni_ , Rozdział 15.

(2) A to cytat z końca II tomu _Winnetou_ Karola Maya, w którym Old Shaterhand przy pożegnaniu ze swoim bratem myśli: „Czy dopędzisz wroga? I kiedy cię znów zobaczę, mój drogi, kochany Winnetou...?”


End file.
